


【囧丹/授翻/ABO】瓦雷利亚的珍宝

by grapeonthewall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bonding, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Omega Daenerys Targaryen, Prophecy, R Plus L Equals J, Scent Marking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 琼恩A丹妮莉丝O。为表彰备受爱戴的琼恩将军在战争中的贡献，他收到了东方最珍贵的宝物——丹妮莉丝公主，一个已经陨落的伟大家族的唯一幸存者。丹妮莉丝公主万念俱灰，认为死亡总比与怪物捆绑在一起要好。直到一个被遗忘的预言再次出现。
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	【囧丹/授翻/ABO】瓦雷利亚的珍宝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jewel of Valyria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675059) by [xdarksistahx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx). 



> 作者/Author：AO3用户xdarksistahx（AO3@xdarksistahx）
> 
> 授权翻译 | Permission to translate this work has been granted by the author.

丹妮莉丝一直知道这一天早晚会到来。

毕竟，她是伊里斯坦格利安国王的独生女。大哥雷加在十四年前的一次西境战役中牺牲，当敌人来到东方，二哥韦赛里斯在宫殿被围攻遇害。

在皇家卫队的帮助下，只有她和母亲得以逃脱。两人在逃亡中靠着陌生人的善良和神明的眷顾得以顺利地度过半年时光，但他们最终还是被抓获，母亲在艰难的西行途中去世。

当丹妮莉丝恳求敌人按照他们的习俗为母亲举行一个体面的葬礼时，敌军士兵只是朝着她的脚边吐唾沫。

在瓦雷利亚，人们会为死者洗澡后涂上油，一直唱着歌用布包裹他们的尸体，最后再送去焚烧。让亡灵走向寻找祖先的道路，与他们在一起。她母亲的葬礼只完成仪式的一半。敌人在她坠落的地方点燃尸体，他们没有在那里多做停留。

丹妮莉丝现在是一个曾受人尊敬的贵族家族的唯一幸存者。瓦雷利亚要塞被夷为平地，她含着泪，模糊地亲眼看着塔楼燃烧。

她是一个未交配过的Omega——这就是她还活着的唯一原因。也正因如此，她对那些摧毁她的家园，屠杀了她所有族人的野蛮人来说才有价值。

国王举行盛大的宴会以庆祝公主的俘虏和坦格利安家族的终结，她将被许配给国王最信任的部下，她生下的孩子都不会是坦格利安。一想到家族会因自己而灭亡，丹妮莉丝就觉得很无力渺小。

洗完澡后，丹妮莉丝穿上一件薄薄的丝质长袍，柔顺的银色长发躺在肩上，仆人为她的脚抹上油，金色的珠宝装饰着她的脚踝。他们用一种她听不懂的语言和她交谈；不过就算她能听懂，也是不会回应的。

在他们看来，她似乎已经屈服于命运，但内心深处，丹妮莉丝正在考虑如何结束自己的生命。她听说过被敌军俘虏的Omega的可怕遭遇，自己宁愿死也不愿让身体沾染上他们的污秽。

周围有很多守卫，或许她可以拔出一把剑刺向自己。这是一种光荣的死法。他们告诉她，哥哥雷加就死得十分光荣。

宫殿的塔楼很高，虽然没有瓦雷利亚的那么高，但是如果从那里跳下去，她肯定会死的。不知道他们会不会烧掉她的遗体，他们会在乎这个吗？

丹妮莉丝决定走进火海。盥洗室里有一个火坑，她呆呆地盯着它，什么也看不到，也看不到她所失去的一切。在火焰中，她听见母亲的声音，召唤着她走近些。她抬起脚。

一个Beta仆人抓住她的胳膊，他们的触摸出奇的温柔，这让她吃惊。她不明白他们在说什么，但是他们的声音很友善。丹妮莉丝允许他们给她戴上一层面纱，与外界的注视完全隔离。

——————————

宴会刚进入高潮琼恩就准备离场，尽管他还是这场宴会的主宾。

说实话，他只能坚持到现在了。每场宴会都是一模一样的，都是同样的野味烧烤，加上坚果、无花果和浆果、咸鱼、鹌鹑蛋，还有源源不断的蜂蜜酒。

他过去很享受这些，喜欢其他Alpha们的喧闹和粗鲁，他们喜欢在公开场合和配偶黏在一起。琼恩想起很久以前，那时他希望自己也有一个配偶，可以在一夜的欢笑后陪伴他。

战争改变了他，亲眼目睹在厄索斯发生的一切后怎么可能不会变呢？自己在厄索斯做出那些事后怎么可能不会变呢？

当国王宣布他想要征服未知的领土时，琼恩渴望加入他们的行列，成为王国的骄傲。他从新兵晋升为将军，又从将军成为国王眼中的战争之神，这只花了五年时间。他带领着部下穿过一个又一个的村庄，直到最后，他们抵达龙的门阶。

震耳欲聋的笑声将琼恩从火焰和血液的回忆中拉出来。他看向桌子的另一端，国王正坐在那里，忽然他站起来，圆圆的肚子打翻桌上的酒杯，但是他却一笑置之，整个大厅里的人都跟着他发笑。

琼恩没有笑，已经没有任何事可以让他发笑。

“终于，”国王开始讲话，尽管疲惫，他的声音仍然强大而清晰，“我们已经完全消灭东部的敌人! ”话语之后伴随着欢呼声和杯子摔在桌上的声音，“我做到了维斯特洛以往任何国王都无法做到的事，但是尽管强大如我，要是没有战争之神，也是不可能成功的，史塔克家族的琼恩！白狼！”

欢呼声快要震聋琼恩的耳朵，他的几个手下粗暴地拍了拍他的后背。诚然，这种接受公开赞美的感觉很好，但他也无法从心底抹去那种痛苦。一个存在了几个世纪的文明现在已经湮灭，而他助有一臂之力。

大厅的拱门打开，一群仆人熙熙攘攘地走进来，中间身影的脸被面纱蒙住。

“人中龙凤应该得到珍贵的礼物，”国王伸出手说，“没有男人碰过她，没有一个Alpha占有过她。据说她是东方最美丽的女人，为了表彰你永恒的忠诚和勇气，我将送给你，瓦雷利亚的珍宝！”

琼恩看着那个身影，用力地吞咽一下。虽然他看不见她的脸，但是知道她也在盯着自己看。

“去吧，”国王说，“快去领取你应得的奖赏吧，伟大的战士! ”

每个人都在默默等待琼恩揭开Omega的面纱，炫耀他的战利品，但是他没有这么做。他对国王的礼物表达最真诚的感谢，然后命令仆人把Omega带到他的住处。他不会让她被Alpha们饥渴的目光所折磨。

琼恩留在宴会上，直到确定他们已经到达他的住处才离开。

这份礼物出乎意料。当国王说将奖励他的胜利，琼恩本以为会是金子，或者议会上的一个席位，公主可能会送给国王之手。不过话又说回来，作为一个私生子，他的童年和成年后的大部分时光都比想象中要好过得多。

尽管有人在背后说他的母亲是个放荡的女人，可她并不是。她出身贵族，与外国人相爱，他们秘密结婚，但由于未经国王批准的婚姻在维斯特洛是不合法的，因此他的母亲属于未婚生子。

她被剥夺了世袭的土地和头衔。他们本该和父亲一起回到东方，但是那个男人死了。母亲谈论父亲的方式让琼恩明白他们真的爱着彼此，然而，随着年龄的增长，他对那个男人的憎恨并没有减少。

琼恩走进住处时，听见叫喊和玻璃打碎的声音从房间里传出来。冲进房间，他被眼前的场面震惊——一个仆人捂着正在流血的脸，而另一个正在和银发的Omega打斗，他很快意识到这个Omega就是瓦雷利亚的珍宝。

在她用碎玻璃划开另一个仆人的头皮之前，琼恩从后面抱住她，从她手中夺过玻璃碎片。她 的手因为紧紧握住碎片而流血。

Omega并没有停止反抗他，尖叫着用胳膊肘撞击他的前胸。身为一个Alpha，他只需要对她咆哮着发出命令，她就会服从。但如果他这么做，母亲会从坟墓里爬出来打他。Omega不是宠物，母亲说过。她也是Omega，但是她却像Alpha一样养育自己。正是因为她，琼恩才没有满足于那些典型、温顺的Omega，他们大多数人活着就是为了被奴役，为他们的Alpha繁衍后代。

最后他认为这位Omega不会轻易屈服，她是一名斗士。

他让怀中的Omega转过身来面对自己，一看见她，他就浑身打冷颤。是她的眼睛吸引了他，好像真的在看着两块宝石。她的眼中含着泪水——十分绝望——这让他冰冷的心怦怦直跳。

“ Ivestrag nyke morgh ljagon，”她说，嘴唇颤抖着抽泣，“ Ivestrag nyke morgh ljagon... ”

“不，”琼恩用同样的语言回答她，“不，我不会让你死的。”

Omega睁大眼睛，张开嘴真诚地看着他。

“Ao...ȳdragon Valyrīha?”她问。

为了打仗，他在这里待了两年，又在东部待了三年，所以别无选择只能学习瓦雷利亚语。但是他比其他人学得更快，因为母亲教过他基础知识，而母亲的瓦雷利亚语是父亲教的。

琼恩向她解释这一切，说话的时候，她开始在他怀里放松。他抓住她流血的手，Omega退后，再次紧张起来。

“我能帮你清洗伤口吗？”他依然用瓦雷利亚语问，“如果不处理，它们会感染的。”

她凝视着他，淡紫色的眼睛警惕地看着他的脸。她的脸上没有一丝疤痕或者瑕疵，她身上的气味是他闻过最甜美的味道。她真的是个珍宝。

她允许他清洁自己的手。他让没有受伤的仆人帮忙照顾受伤的那个，Beta们走出房间。琼恩把她带到床边，让她坐在床沿上。她好奇地环视着房间，他明白她正在找最近的出口。

琼恩拿来一盆水、一些药膏和布。他跪在她的脚边，小心翼翼地擦干净她的手，能感觉到她的目光没有离开过自己。她理所当然地不信任他。毕竟，他是那个帮助夺走她一切的人。

“你叫什么? ”他一边在她的伤口上涂药膏一边问道。他抬头望她一眼，并不惊讶地看见她皱着眉头。她看起来真就像公主一样。“我叫琼恩。手下们和普通百姓会称我为将军，但你不必那样。”

她什么也没说，只是继续瞪着他。

——————————

当Alpha用母语回答她时，丹妮莉丝很惊讶，但是这种惊讶已经消失。这个男人是个战士。就算没有他左眼上的伤疤、结实的身体还有手上的老茧，他的气味也会暴露他的身份。

他身上散发着一种威严的气息——带着灾难与痛苦。但是除此之外，还有一些其他的东西，刺激性的东西。他的气味刺激着她，身体对于这种刺激做出的回应对她来说十分陌生。

这个男人，琼恩，是个杀人犯。她确信就是他屠杀她的人民，带领敌军作战。要不然这里的国王为什么要把她，一位公主，送给这个男人？为什么人们叫他将军？

照顾她的伤口时他的抚摸可能是温柔的，他的声音可能听起来温暖诱人，但这并没有改变他是谁。当他问她的名字时，她忍住不向他吐口水。她等着他再问一次，这样她就可以那么做了，甚至可能会扇他一巴掌，等着他暴露本性，但是他并没有继续问。

她的手被包扎好后，琼恩就在水盆里洗手，然后把它拿开。她之前没有注意到，在房间的另一边有一大桶水。他走过去，开始脱衣服。

丹妮莉丝小声喘着气，尽管他离自己很远，还是坐在床上退后把脚压在身下。当他坚实的后背露出来时她立刻转过头，现在才开始好好观察屋内。

这个房间很大，但是比起她在瓦雷利亚的房间还是挺小的。棕褐色的墙壁上除了挂着草药和一张西方王国的地图之外什么也没有。一处角落的地板上有陶瓷花瓶和酒壶，另一处角落里放着剑、盾牌和头盔。床前躺着一块她从未见过的大野兽的兽皮。它的皮毛像暗夜一样黑，不知道是否是他杀死了那个可怜的生灵。

水花溅起的声音把她的目光转回到他身上。他把头发浸在水里，胳膊和肩膀上的肌肉舒展着。即使心中充满仇恨，她也无法否认他是一个优秀的Alpha，强壮而英俊。一个像他这样的男人，应该已经至少有两个配偶。

那种感觉又回来了，那种她在他清理她伤口时短暂出现的感觉。丹妮莉丝继续看着他洗澡，炽热感顺着她的背脊往上爬，就像有一千零一只蚂蚁在啃咬自己，她将大腿紧紧压在一起，低声喘息。

没有点燃壁炉，窗户大开着，柔和的微风吹进来。那究竟是为什么她这么热呢？

琼恩湿漉漉地从浴缸里走出来，他身上布满伤疤。他迅速用毛巾包住下半身，“你饿吗? ”他走向一个木箱问着，跪下来打开箱子拿出裤子，“我可以让人给你送些食物来。”

丹妮莉丝意识到自己饿了。不，是突然很饥渴。但不是为了食物，而是为了别的。任何能平息她心里火焰的东西。她的身体开始出汗，呼吸变得更急促，心跳加速，乳头变硬，大腿间很湿润。

怎么了？她很害怕，原来从没发生过这种事。

琼恩穿上裤子，随后身体变得僵硬。他慢慢转过头，灰色的瞳孔变黑，在摇曳的烛光下，它们看上去像是紫色的。他吸吸鼻子然后放松，闭上眼睛嗅着空气。当他闻到她的气味时，琼恩猛地睁开眼睛，丹妮莉丝的心跳变得更加剧烈。

她违心地张开双臂，向他招手，呜咽着，“Alpha……”

——————————

真奇怪。洗澡时，他正感激国王没有让仆人给Omega使用任何诱导剂，以此使她变得更加顺从。众所周知，那个男人对他所有的配偶都会那么做。

琼恩打算看看她是不是饿了，确保她有吃饱，然后就准备去另一个房间里睡觉。他没打算和她同床共枕，甚至不想靠近她，因为他知道她不想和自己有任何瓜葛。

虽然这一切早晚都会发生。

“Alpha，”她又呻吟一声，瞳孔张大，眼神中充满虚假的崇拜。她在床上扭动着，诱人地抚摸着自己的身体，“Alpha......求你了...... ”

这不是她。这个Omega因为某种原因被激发了。究竟是什么导致了触发？琼恩一直小心翼翼地掩盖自己的气味。凭借敏锐的嗅觉，她仍然可以闻到，但是并不会因此而兴奋。他曾听说过Omega在真正的配偶面前会发情，但这种情况很少发生。

Omega颤抖的双手拉起她的长袍，眼睛因过度的愉悦感而含着泪。她甜美地小声喊，试图让他靠近些。琼恩咬紧牙，努力不低吼。他得离开这个鬼地方。

即使天性如此，他也不会在她这样的时候占有她。他不会成为一个只用下体思考、没脑子的Alpha。 战争让他看到同类丑陋的一面，他发誓自己永远不会堕落到那种地步。国王可能把她送给自己，可她不是他的Omega。

但是要拒绝像她这样的女人是非常艰难的。

琼恩盯着门，她的气味和哭声再次吸引他的注意力。她也很痛苦。对她来说那种愉悦感过于强烈，如果他离开，她会痛苦几个小时，如果他留下，他可以给她一些解脱。

“结，”她听上去像是喝醉了，呜咽着乞求他填满自己。她扯了扯裙子的上摆，露出挺起的乳房，“给我...给我...”

“我不会那么做的。”他说着走近一些。“如果我那么做，等这一切结束，你会生气的。”他笑着说，想要缓解紧张的气氛。

Omega又开始抽泣，“求你了! ”

“我说了不行，”琼恩说，语气中带着一丝强硬，“别再自找麻烦，你根本不想那样。”

“我想要你，”她说，语气听起来令人信服。她把裙子拉到腰处，他从未见过如此完美的东西，“我想要你，Alpha。”

她连他的名字都说不出来，现在的她会接受任何一个Alpha，不管是谁。这么一来，琼恩更加不愿意了。他爬上床，无视她兴奋的喊叫声把她抱进怀里，赤裸的皮肤紧紧相贴，她的双腿环在他臀上，摩擦着他。如果他不和她做爱，她自己也会那么做的。

她的气味和身体的温热感让他变硬，但他坚持抵抗，他需要用尽所有的意志力来抵抗她。

他低声咒骂，鼻子蹭着她的脖子，试图用自己的气味让她平静下来。她不停地扭动着腰肢，抓挠他的背，但是哀求已经停止。感觉好像过了几个小时，渐渐地，她的动作慢下来。从燃尽的蜡烛看来，确实已经过去几个小时。

两人都大汗淋漓，他筋疲力尽，就像刚经历一场艰苦的战斗。说实话，抵抗发情期的Omega确实是一场磨人的战斗。

Omega的动作完全停止，她的身体放松下来。

“好了，”他抚摸着她的头发轻声说，把她放在床上，依然俯身在她面前，“明天早上你就会感觉好多了，现在快睡吧。”

他转头看她是否已经睡着，但她的眼睛仍然睁着，不再被欲望所笼罩，它们更加明亮。琼恩认为没有他在身边她也没问题，所以他起身准备离开，但是她阻止了他。

“丹妮莉丝，”她小声说，“我叫丹妮莉丝。”

琼恩对她笑了笑，“丹妮莉丝，”他重复道，“你应该睡一会儿，我保证不会比今晚更越线了。”

丹妮莉丝盯着他，似乎想再说点什么，但她却没有。这次他离开时，她没有阻止他。她的连衣裙被汗水浸湿，所以琼恩递给她一件自己的外衣。

当他离开房间时，她问，“你要去哪儿? ”

“去另一个房间睡觉。”

“为什么? ”

琼恩确信这就是她想要的。他满怀希望地问，“你想让我留下来吗? ”尽管知道自己不应该留下。

丹妮莉丝的目光从他身上移开，“你想怎么做就怎么做，我在这里没有发言权。”她悲伤地说。

他肯定错过了什么。就在她突然发情之前，她看起来好像想把他的头砍下来，现在又希望他能陪着她。也许是饥渴的余热使她寻求一个自己明显憎恨的男人的安慰，可他不应该纵容她，因为他确信这最终肯定会引火烧身。

在交配周期中，人们倾向于做和说一些违背本意的事。发情时，他还幻想有一个有一百个孩子的大家庭，但是等头脑清醒，他只想独自生活，因为这才是自己应得的。

尽管如此，还有其他因素需要考虑。她身处陌生的环境，周围都是陌生人，刚刚才发情。就连琼恩都能理解她现在为什么不想一个人待着。

他太了解孤独的感觉了。

——————————

在瓦雷利亚有一个习俗，皇室的孩子们会在九岁时去找先知进行预言。

她的父母被安排结婚是因为他们的预言，雷加领导西部战役是因为这是预言的意愿，韦赛里斯有恐高症也是如此。至于丹妮莉丝，先知告诉她，在危急时刻她的Alpha会出现，她将陪伴这位能够经得起本性召唤的Alpha征服世界。

预言不总是准确的。征服世界可能意味着任何事情，因为每个人对世界的看法都不尽相同。 对于一个农民，世界就是他的小屋。对于一位国王，世界就是他的王国。

丹妮莉丝一直认为预言的意思是，她会找到一个平等对待自己的配偶，他们将一起统治瓦雷利亚。

这个男人，琼恩，在她发情的时候抵抗她；那是一个可怖的时刻——是她第一次发情。她是被他的气味所引诱，但他却没有占有她，只是安慰她，这让她感觉比在逃亡时更加安心。

在世界上所有的Alpha中，神为她选择了这个男人。如果这是神的旨意，她有什么理由拒绝呢？情况可能会更糟。至少从目前看来，他是善良、值得尊敬的。

她很高兴他选择留在这里陪她，而不是睡在另一个房间里，但他没有继续抱着她。睡觉的时候琼恩背对她，两人之间隔着一段距离。可能是因为他不想要她吧，不然他怎么能战胜自己的本性呢？

不对。他确实想要自己，她在他身上闻到了，感觉到了他长裤下的勃起。当他们凝视着对方的时候，她从他的眼神里感受到了。不是在这个房间里，而是在国王面前。

丹妮莉丝提醒自己，她是一位公主，瓦雷利亚的血脉，龙之女。如果她想让他抱着自己，只需要直接问就好。

但他在睡觉，她不应该打扰他。

她忽然十分焦虑。在这个陌生的地方很难入睡，琼恩没问题，但其他人呢？如果他们想对她做什么，他会保护自己不受他们的伤害吗？如果他不承认她是他的，又有什么能阻止其他人强迫她呢？

作为一位公主，她一直被Beta保护着。没有人敢碰她，也没有人敢长时间注视她。在来的路上，Beta负责运送她和母亲。但在这里，她不再是公主了，除了琼恩，没有人能保护她免受Alpha的伤害。

丹妮莉丝的气味会随着她的情绪而改变。当她兴奋的时候，气味香甜，但是当她痛苦时，气味就会变成腐臭。所有Omega都一样。她紧闭着双眼，咬住嘴唇来抑制自己的抽泣声。她必须坚强起来。

琼恩转向她时，床垫移动了一下。他的双臂环住她，她本能地蜷缩在他的怀里。好温暖。

“在家里的时候，你最喜欢的是什么? ”琼恩问，轻轻地抚摸着她的头发。

丹妮莉丝庆幸不用向他解释自己为什么难过。

她不想去想她的家，但还是回答，“我母亲的花园。”那是她最喜欢的地方，晚上有时候她去那里看星星，想着预言中提到的她的配偶，”那里有棵柠檬树... ”

“你种过什么吗? ”

“没有。”

“花园是什么样子的? ”

那里的植物修剪得很整齐，到处都是蔬菜、水果和鲜花。皇家园丁负责大部分的维护工作，但有时她的母亲会照料自己种的花。通往花园的门是红色的，她和韦赛里斯在那里玩的时候，他们称那扇门为魔法之门。

每当她打开门走进花园，就好像走进了另一个世界。她告诉琼恩她和哥哥玩的游戏，直到哥哥长大不再玩，她就更喜欢和男Omega们去那里。

琼恩没有插话认真听着，直到她的眼皮变得沉重，话语因为困意而含混不清。

——————————

第二天早晨，丹妮莉丝发现自己独自躺在床上，但身旁仍然有琼恩的气味。她把鼻子埋在他的枕头里，深深地吸气。考虑到昨晚发生的事，她已经不排斥他了。

即便如此，丹妮莉丝在这里也不自在。她抱着他的枕头，打算就一直这样等到他回来。但是两个仆人为她送来食物和衣服。作为受人尊敬的将领，琼恩是一个有威望的人。至少如果在瓦雷利亚是这样的。她很想看看他家的其他地方。

Beta们不理解她为什么拒绝食物和衣服。免得麻烦，她允许他们给自己洗澡穿衣。早餐是无花果和奶酪，她小口小口地吃着鱼。一位仆人在她吃完饭后检查伤口，他们重新敷上药膏和布。说实话，伤口并没有那么让她烦恼。

“琼恩在哪儿？”她问道，忘记了语言障碍。

其中一个仆人回答了她的问题，但她一个字也听不懂。琼恩能听懂她说话，毫无疑问这意味着他就是她命中注定的配偶。神可能很残忍，但他们有时也会考虑周到。

对于他在哪儿，丹妮莉丝自己推理出一个结论。琼恩是一位将军，即使在和平时期，他也会监督军队和演习。

战士永远也猜不到什么时候要保卫自己或者什么时候国王会再次送他们去作战。她尽量不去想他在与瓦雷利亚的战争中所扮演的角色，尽管那场战争给她带来的痛苦永远挥之不去。

仆人们收拾好她的盘子，她一个人留在房间里。本来想回到床上，但发现自己根本坐不住。 她走到窗前，凝视着开阔的庭院，离窗户越近，就越能清晰地听到刀刃之间的摩擦声。下面有男人，是Alpha，正在用剑和长矛演习。

看到一头熟悉的黑色卷发，她打开窗户想看得更清楚些。琼恩正在和另一个Alpha切磋，他们都很优秀，但显而易见，是琼恩更胜一筹。她的心跳开始加速，因为她看见他避开了对手的进攻。他高超的作战技巧让她的大腿再次紧贴在一起，她猜这是基本的本能，Omega会被强壮、可以保护自己和后代的Alpha所吸引。

琼恩手里什么也没有，他没有用木剑交战，如果他拿着剑，对手肯定会受伤，但是琼恩选择不拿，他赤手空拳地打掉对手手中的剑结束战斗，然后开始耐心地纠正他的错误。他既不吹嘘也不贬低那个人。

接受他有那么糟糕吗？尽管他领导军队作战，可在她看来，他并不是个怪物。而且，她最敬爱的哥哥也杀过人，他也是个将军，他的双手也沾满了鲜血，但她还是为他哀悼，希望神明 能让他起死回生。如果她爱他，为什么她不能爱琼恩呢？

昨天晚上，当她想到要走进火焰中时，其实有过一瞬间的软弱和自私。她必须确保家族血脉不会跟着她一起灭亡。龙，必须存活下去。

一位士兵发现她，说了一句粗话冲她咧嘴一笑。她听不懂，但是通过他说话的方式和周围其他男人的笑声，她知道那肯定很粗鲁。

琼恩瞥了一眼窗户，看见是她，然后目光又转向先前说话的男人。他什么也没说，光是他的表情就足以让那个男人胆怯地低下头。

没错，琼恩会是一个非常合适的配偶。

——————————

“对不起，”琼恩说，“没打算让你等我一整天。”

演习结束后，他带领手下协助修建国王正在新修的公路。商人们都在广场上，所以后来他去那里为丹妮莉丝买几样东西。

香料帐篷里的一位年长的女人帮他为丹妮莉丝挑选礼服，她甚至试图卖香料给他，说是可以促进床上运动，但他拒绝了。他不知道他们什么时候需要帮助，以及是否需要帮助。他给她买了刷子，镶嵌着珠宝的梳子，还有帮助她学习通用语的书籍。

“下次带你一起去，这样你就可以自己挑了，”他把所有东西放在床上，摆在她面前，“我还有别的东西要给你。”

丹妮莉丝的手指顺着一本书的书脊滑过，“什么东西？”琼恩伸出手，“我们得出去看。”

他没想到她会毫不犹豫地牵着他的手，当他们从房间出来，沿着走廊走时，她也没有放手。仆人们四处走动着准备晚餐，打扫他给她另外留出的房间。如果有一天丹妮莉丝厌倦了他的阴郁，他希望她能有自己的空间。

“虽然还没有全部完成，”当他们走出通往后院的门时，他告诉她，“但我确定土地已经可以用了。”

丹妮莉丝好奇地环顾四周，银色的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起。

琼恩从腰带上取下一袋种子，“你可以自己种柠檬树，”他说着，把它递给了她，“还有蔬菜和鲜花，我买了不同的种子。”

她开始流泪，琼恩转念一想，也许现在提醒她失去的一切还为时尚早，但随后她抬头看着他， 灿烂的笑容顿时让琼恩无法呼吸，当她搂着他的脖子时，琼恩吓了一跳，他知道这个动作也吓了她自己一跳，因为紧接着她就迅速退后，盯着地面。

“我们......我们能一起播种吗? ”她问。

“当然。”

他很乐意和她一起播种。他觉得，这对两人来说都是一个全新的开始。他们去拿工具，仆人们好奇地看着，他们用瓦雷利亚语聊天，一起大笑。在她身边琼恩笑得更加轻松，他无法解释，也不愿意多想，只是顺其自然。

——————————

他们在天黑前种下柠檬树和一小部分蔬菜，琼恩保证明天就能完成。他们在晚餐前洗漱，然后在他的房间里吃饭。她告诉他自己不喜欢吃鱼，他确保以后的食物里再也不会送鱼过来。

“你喜欢什么？”他问，“这也是你的家，我希望你在这里过得舒服。”

他说这话时并没有其他想法，而是真心希望她能在这里过得开心。

他甚至觉得自己可以让她快乐。

丹妮莉丝喝下一大口酒，把杯子里的酒都喝光了，然后她站起来，眼睛一直盯着他的脸。琼恩不知道自己希望她接下来做什么，但绝对没猜到她会拿过他手中的杯子放在桌上，然后跨坐在他的大腿上。

“我喜欢你的嘴唇，”她轻声说，抚摸着他的脸，眼睛睁大渴望地看着他，“喜欢你说那些好听的话，”丹妮莉丝软软地靠过去，“我决定让你成为我的Alpha。”

琼恩惊讶地眨眨眼，“这话应该反过来，”他轻笑着说，“应该由Alpha来说。”

“那就来吧，Alpha，”她用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的唇，“琼恩，我想成为你的人。”

这是琼恩一直在等待的。现在他等到了，就没有理由再拒绝她或者自己。她的嘴唇比他想象中的要更柔软、丰满、甜美，接吻时他用双臂搂住她。尽管从来没有和男人在一起过，更不用说Alpha了，她的动作勇敢而自信。

他突然想要清空桌子在上面操她，但认为这次不行。于是他一边吻她一边把她抱到床上，解开她肩上长袍的绳子，当他推倒她时，衣服从她无暇的肌肤上滑落。昨天晚上他的眼睛没有尽情享受她身体的曼妙，现在弥补了。

丹妮莉丝的称号名不虚传，她真的是个珍宝。

她脱下长袍，羞怯地分开大腿，在他的注视下露出潮湿的小穴。琼恩脱掉短上衣，但是他太不耐烦，没时间去管裤子。她的味道太美妙了，他忍不住品尝，当舌头触碰到她的瞬间，丹妮莉丝发出最悦耳的呻吟。

“琼恩！”她抓着他的头发尖叫着。

他呻吟着回答，舔舐多余的汁液，陶醉于那甜蜜的味道，丹妮莉丝在他的舌尖上颤抖，当琼恩忍不住撑起她的大腿时，他推进舌头以增加她的快感。

他记得她发情的时候自己有多想要她，那时他的肉棒有多硬。现在也一样，不过这次他很快就能解脱。

丹妮莉丝粗暴地拽着他的头发，高潮时大腿夹住他的脸。他不停地舔吮，直到她恳求他进来。她帮他脱掉裤子，把他的阴茎放在手里，笨拙地抽动着。琼恩把手覆在她手上，教她如何正确地做。教学时间很短，因为他们都很急切。

在感觉舒适的环境下，Omega是最湿的。所以琼恩并没有被丹妮莉丝大腿上的体液吓到，他想再次品尝她的味道，但是她却不耐烦地用屁股撞他，潮湿的褶皱摩擦着他的勃起。

琼恩迎合她，Alpha的本性使他发出低沉的咆哮，他滑进丹妮莉丝的身体中，深深地撞击她，只剩尖叫声在耳边回响。她又紧又热，太湿了，以至于他看不出这种状态会持续多久。

如果琼恩不知道自己完全有能力取悦她，他会感到尴尬的。如果最后她想要的更多，那也是出于对更多愉悦的渴望，而非不满足。

他坐起来弯曲她的膝盖，这样就能更好地看着操她。她的乳房跳动着，背部拱起，双颊通红，皮肤上蒙着一层细密的汗珠。

“琼恩，”她扭动着她的臀部呻吟，“琼恩! ”她继续尖叫，声音比任何吟游诗人的歌声都要动听。

琼恩的嘴唇紧贴着她的嘴唇占有她，是她告诉他，她想要他，想成为他的人。

这么想着，他从她体内抽出来，让她转过身，在她美丽的嘴唇发出抱怨之前又插回去。琼恩把她的头发从脖子上拨开，露出后颈上的腺体，在那里她会带着他的印记，让所有人看到，她是属于他的。

他让本能掌控一切，牙齿咬住丹妮莉丝的腺体，标记这个Omega，他的Omega，这样做时发出低沉的吼声，但甚至比这更美妙的是丹妮莉丝呻吟的方式，她喉咙里传来一声尖厉的尖叫。他的舌头划过那个标记，好像要把它封住一般，丹妮莉丝的身体因为高潮而颤抖。

琼恩紧随其后，他希望这是在发情期，这样就可以成结，可能让她怀孕。在适当的时候，他会这么做的，他向自己保证。

他们筋疲力尽，满头大汗地躺在床上，浑身酸痛时，丹妮莉丝深情地爱抚他，他也回应着。他不敢相信自己会否认这一点，因为他一直想要的就是拥有一个珍视他，他也爱惜的人。

她抚摸着他脖子上的腺体，期待地看着他。

大多数Alpha从不允许他们的Omega占据他们的身体，这样他们就可以随心所欲地选择多个配偶。琼恩从来不属于大多数Alpha。他露出脖子，在他们的文化里，这个姿势就是在表达爱与信任。

就连丹妮莉丝也被这一幕震惊了。

“你确定要被我标记，只和我在一起吗？”她难以置信地问道。

“我确定，如果我能拥有你，就不再需要别人了。”

丹妮莉丝笑了，“原来是真的，你就是我命中注定要在一起的男人。”

乔恩好奇地看了她一眼。

“有一个预言。”她开始说。

瓦雷利亚人和他们的预言。事实上，琼恩认为所有的东方人都痴迷于预言。他的父亲来自东方，总是说预言告诉他会在西方找到王子或者类似的什么，但这个男人只是走向死亡。但也不完全是这样，他还找到了琼恩的母亲。

丹妮莉丝解释说，“这就是我哥哥雷加来这里的原因。他的预言说他的命运在西方，我父亲曾经说过，当雷加回来的时候，应许的王子会和他一起回来。”

琼恩一时语塞，“真奇怪，我父亲对我母亲说过同样的预言......”

“你父亲是谁? ”

“一个吟游诗人，他弹竖琴，死于一场不该加入的战斗。”

丹妮莉丝的眼睛湿润，“我哥哥雷加很擅长弹竖琴......”

他们凝视彼此，真相浮出水面。

为了帮埋伏在视线之外的军队侦查，伪装成一个朴素的吟游诗人可以帮助雷加轻松地穿越王国。

也许他就是在那段时间里偶然遇见他的母亲，也许他最终向她透露了自己的身份，这就是为什么她对琼恩，还有任何问起他父亲名字的人都隐瞒了真相。因为如果他们知道琼恩是伊里斯坦格利安长子的第一个儿子和继承人，他就会被当作人质。他的母亲为了保护他和他父亲的秘密而死。这让琼恩更加敬爱自己的母亲。

除此之外，这还意味着丹妮莉丝是他的姑姑。

丹妮莉丝捧着他的脸，眼中含着泪水，但是她在微笑，看起来很开心，变得生机勃勃，“你就是那个王子，琼恩。你是我的未来，我也是你的。”她吻他，抚去他的震惊、困惑和内疚。

这个吻感觉很好，从他们第一次见面起，两人在一起感觉就很好。琼恩不知道关于自己的预言，也不喜欢预言，但他相信自己的直觉。接吻后，他将脖子伸向丹妮莉丝，当她的牙齿嵌进肉里时，他只是感觉自己终于完整了。

——————————

_**两年后** _

“还要多久它才会长大? ”儿子眯着眼睛，紫色的瞳孔看向妈妈问道，银色的卷发在阳光下看起来就像是金色的。

丹妮莉丝跪下来检查她和琼恩一起种下的柠檬树时，摸了摸自己隆起的肚子。在度过了一个漫长炎热的夏天之后，他们得到一场甘霖，这棵树就像是忽然从地里冒出来的一样，但它依然很小，还没有结出果实。园丁告诉她，要花上整整四年的时间才能完全长成。

“四年? ”她的儿子代伦嘟着嘴问道，然后又点点头，接受了这个说法，“我妹妹那时候也会在这里，对吗? ”

丹妮莉丝笑了，“谁说我肚子里的是个女孩了? ”

“父亲说的。”

“你父亲连助产士都算不上。”

“你要知道，”琼恩说着走进院子，他穿着制服，胸甲上倒射着阳光，翠绿色的披肩随风飘动， “我比助产士更了解孩子。”

“爸爸! ” 代伦跑向父亲，跳进他怀里。

丹妮莉丝站在那里朝他们微笑，她听着代伦问他父亲一大堆问题，琼恩耐心地回答了大部分，甚至还在开丹妮莉丝的玩笑，逗得他们的儿子哈哈大笑。尽管他看上去很开心，但她能从他的气味中感觉出有些事情不对劲。

很快修女过来，带走代伦去上课，他们都觉得有必要让儿子早些开始。

“国王任命我为他的继承人，你也知道，他的孩子们都太小，而且没有一个是有前途的。”代伦走后琼恩对她说，“他的身体越来越不行了，学士说可能就是这一两天。”他的声音里没有悲伤。

所以，丹妮莉丝也没有假装悲伤，“我是不是要开始称呼你为国王了? ”

“那我得开始称你为我的王后吗? ”

“也许吧。”

琼恩轻笑着把她拉进怀里，亲吻着她的额头，抚摸她的肚子，“如果他知道伊里斯的孙子会在他死后统治他的王国，可能会死得更快。”

“现在告诉他也还来得及。”

他们一同笑起来。

**END.**


End file.
